Lexaeus
Lexaeus, the Silent Hero, is a minor antagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He is a Nobody that serves as the fifth member of Organization XIII and wields an Axe Sword and the power of Earth. History ''Birth by Sleep'' Lexaeus was once Aeleus, one of the guards of the castle in Radiant Garden. He and Dilan confront Ventus when the latter is pursuing King Mickey. However, when the Trinity Armor Unversed arrives, Aeleus and Dilan attempt to help Ventus, but Even reminds them of their duty and reveals that Ansem the Wise needs them. Later, Aeleus throws Lea and Isa out of Hollow Bastion. Sometime later, Aeleus was attacked by Terra-Xehanort, who turned him into a Heartless and Nobody. This Nobody, named Lexaeus, joined the Organization. Chain of Memories Lexaeus is one of the members assigned to Castle Oblivion, along with Vexen, Larxene, Marluxia, and Zexion. He is working with Vexen and Zexion in their own personal scheme. When Riku arrives in Castle Oblivion, Lexaeus confronts him at the end of the fourth basement. After an arduous battle, Lexaeus attempts to finish Riku off, but Xehanort's Heartless promptly possesses Riku and finishes off Lexaeus. As he dies, Lexaeus apologizes to Zexion. Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Lexaeus's spirit later reemerges as an Absent Silhouette and forms at the Sandlot in Twilight Town after Sora, Donald, and Goofy battled a swarm of Nobodies there. If Sora investigates the Silhouette, Lexaeus engages the trio, but is eventually slain. ''Dream Drop Distance'' Lexaeus is revived as Aeleus along with Dilan, Even, Ienzo and Lea as revealed in Dream Drop Distance. After Lea searches all over Hollow Bastion for Braig and Isa, Aeleus informs Lea that Dilan and Even are still unstable. Powers *'Super Strength': Lexaeus is renowned for his strength and uses it to maximum effect. He is capable of becoming invincible at times and was even able to incapacitate Riku after their duel in Castle Oblivion. As an Absent Silhouette, he can also grab Sora and throw him against a pillar. *'Geokinesis': Lexaeus is able to wield the powers of the Earth in combat. He is capable of generating columns of rock in battle and can create earthquakes with his Axe Sword. Gallery Lexaeus.jpg Trivia *Lexaeus's title is the Taciturn Stalwart in the HD 1.5 ReMIX. *He is voiced by Dave Boat in English. In Japanese, he is voiced by Tatsuya Kando in Chain of Memories and Fumihiko Tachiki in all other games. *Lexaeus's Absent Silhouette manifests at the Sandlot, where the Struggle matches take place. Since the Struggle matches are effectively a test of strength, and Lexaeus desires power and testing others for their power, it's almost appropriate. **Even better, back when Roxas joined the Organization, many Organization members (including Lexaeus) trained him at the Sandlot, so it could also be appropriate that he manifests at his training grounds. *As of Kingdom Hearts III, out of all the members of both the original and real Organization XIII, Lexaeus is the only one who is never seen wearing a hood over his face. In Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord and Roxas from the original Organization all wore their hoods, Marluxia wore his hood during Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (and was the only Organization member in the game to wear a hood), Zexion wore his hood during Xion's nightmare in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Vexen wore his hood while talking to Saïx in Kingdom Hearts III, and Larxene wore her hood when Master Xehanort created the Skein of Severance in Kingdom Hearts III. As for the real Organization XIII, all of its members with the exception of Master Xehanort wore their hoods when Master Xehanort created the Skein of Severance, and although he didn't wear a black coat during Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts III, Master Xehanort wore a black coat with a hood over his face when he travelled from the Keyblade Graveyard to leave a comatose Ventus to expire at his boyhood home, the Destiny Islands. Navigation Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brutes Category:Master of Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Creation Category:Energy Beings Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Forms Category:Thought-Forms Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Noncorporeal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Fragmental Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Minion Category:Dark Knights